The ability of spleen cells adhering to Vicia Villosa lectin to augment the magnitude of the antibody response to Type III pneumococcal polysaccharide (SSS-III) was investigated. The reactive cells appear to be more characteristic of amplifier T cells, than the contrasuppressor T cells described by other investigators.